


Fae Song

by EmeraldOWL



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Fairy!Kurt, Impregnation, Magic-Users, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOWL/pseuds/EmeraldOWL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the GKM prompt <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=63727132#t63727132">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first GKM fill, hetero-erotic fic, and first erotic fic in several years. I really hope ya'll enjoy it, and point out my flaws, so that I might be able to correct them in the future, thank you.

“Kurt! Will you help me with this spell I found when I was searching through NYADA’s library?” Rachel called out as she entered their shared flat.  
The young sorceress-in-training had been searching for an ancient and complex spell that she could perform to impress Madam Tibideaux with at her next performance, and she believed she had found just that. Wedged between an old opera song book and a book of hymn plants and how to care for them was a dusty, old leather bound journal that was filled with spells that promised fantastical things, from giving the singer the ability to produce bright pink bubbles that spin and cast beautiful lights about the performer to a charm to cast the listeners into a dream that the singer would have full control over. However, the spell that Rachel wanted to try seemed wonderfully unique and easy enough to change so that she can cast it onto another individual to test it on; the spell promised to endow the singer with powerful wings and stronger powers, there was more written below this, but she could not make out the writing for it seemed to have faded and discolored with age and handling.  
Rachel had read through the spell several times before coping it down in her note book, and after a bit more studying on the structure of it she began to change it so that the singer would not be affected, but the listener would. With her adjustments made and looked over a couple of times, the bright girl made her leave to go find her room mate and best friend.  
“Kurt! Are you here?” She asked as she pushed his dividers aside to look into his room. “Yes, Rach, I’m looking over some notes for Vogue. What do you need?” The chestnut haired boy asked from his position, stretched out on his bed, leaning up on his elbows, stomach touching his mattress, and his ass looking positively delectable in his skin tight, black suede pants. “I found a spell that I was hoping you could help me with.” The cheerful girl said as she flounced over to join him on the soft bed, impulsively kneading her fingers in his cotton, navy comforter, “You really just have to sit there and listen as I sing for it to work. If it does what it’s supposed to, I plan on performing it before Madam Tibideaux at the next showcase.”  
Kurt gave her a flat look, “What does it do?” “Nothing much really,” Rachel immediately began to defend, avoiding his eyes, “I mean, I’m sure it can be easily reversed if need be.” “Rachel, the last time you didn’t tell me what the spell was supposed to do you turned my hair purple. I had to wear hats through the entire summer between our sophomore and junior year before you were finally able to turn it back. No matter how many times I tried to dye it or cut it, my hair just kept growing and turning back the next day purple.” Kurt teasingly, glared at her, “So if you want my help, you will tell me exactly what this spell is supposed to do.”  
“Fine,” She huffed as she turned onto her knees and faced him, “It’s a spell to give you magnificent wings and to increase your powers.” Kurt stared at her for a long moment before answering, “I suppose wings could be in this season. Just let me see the spell beforehand to make sure this isn’t something hokey.” Rachel clapped her hands, “Yay! Let me just get my notebook!” She said before hurriedly bending over the edge of the boy’s bed to retrieve said item from her bag.  
As she did he took a moment to appreciate Rachel’s nice shapely bottom in her tight, black shorts, ever since things had ended between himself and Blaine, Kurt had suddenly began to take notice of all manner of people he never would have pictured himself with before. He figured it was healthy enough, and after all he was in college; most people experiment at least a little right? He reassured himself. Rachel cheered again and bounced up as she pulled the notes onto the bed, the boy on the bed eyeing her body and how high her shirt had risen from the combined efforts of her dangling and bouncing.  
“Here you go!” Rachel chirped happily as she extended the book out to her friend. After taking it from her Kurt sighed, leaned against his headboard, and placing his socked feet in the smaller girl’s lap, flipped until he found the page she had dog-eared. He quickly scanned her scribbled hand writing, looking for anything out of the ordinary, or any mistakes she may have made when copying the incantation. Once he was satisfied that this was indeed a real spell, and did not appear to have any ill effects he handed it back to her and grinned, “Okay, let’s see what you can do.” Rachel smirked as she lifted Kurt’s feet from her lap and dropped them to the bed, rising off of it herself; she turned to face him, notebook at the ready.  
Rachel cleared her throat, straightened her back, took a deep breath, and proceeded to sing in a clear, sweet note,  
 _“A chill winter evening,_  
 _I sing this to cast,_  
 _A fae like trance over you._  
 _Powerful and fertile,_  
 _You shall be,_  
 _Powerful, Encompassing, Beautiful._  
 _Into fierce winds,_  
 _Your great wings may soar._  
 _A passion will fill you,_  
 _A passion for more._  
 _You shall seek wholeness,_  
 _From when you complete,_  
 _Completeness from filling,_  
 _The circle complete._  
 _Flames will burn,_  
 _Both lips and wings,_  
 _Until complete,_  
 _Until complete.”_  
As the song filled the room, a heavy purple mist did as well; each enchanting note that poured from Rachel’s mouth added to the dull glaze that was creeping across Kurt’s eyes, until they were wholly a murky, silvery color. His face became a blank mask, and by the time Rachel finished singing and completed the spell Kurt was fully under as his body began to change.  
The sorceress-in-training watched in rapt attention as Kurt’s features started to shift and sharpen. His hair developed a warm, honey gleam to it, his cheek bones sharpened and cast shadows down his face, his nose extended, narrowing slightly, and his lips pinkened, a natural gloss casting a beautiful shine to them; Kurt’s unseeing eyes, once a marvelous cerulean, were now the palest shade of blue flecked with shining gold and a deep forest green, his eyelashes lengthened, and his brows softened. His shoulders broadened as his arms developed light toning, his fingers stretched, becoming longer and more delicate looking, while the buttons popped from his forced open shirt letting Rachel see his newly muscled chest, she was sure he didn’t have such defined abs before. Rachel blushed, and considered covering her gentle brown eyes as she noticed the button on her friend’s already painted on pants come undone, revealing that there was no way he could be wearing underpants in pants that tight, but then she noticed a problem.  
If the rest of his muscles were toning up enough to pop his shirt and pants open, then the pants would certainly become stuck to his ankles and cut off his circulation, she had to get them off of him as fast as possible. The smaller girl quickly climbed onto the bed and hooked her thighs over his lower legs, reaching for his waist she pulled as hard as she could and forced the pants, which were more like a second skin at this point, off of Kurt. Rachel threw the pants off in some random corner of the room, and perched at the end of his bed to continue watching his transformation. However her eyes were immediately drawn to the very large, very obvious erection that Kurt was now sporting, his tip just starting to glisten with pre-cum and a heady scent began to fill the room as Rachel felt her own underwear dampening from just looking at the sight that her nearly nude friend made.  
Suddenly though Kurt’s body rose into the air, hovering just about a foot and a half off the bed, it began to glow a silver light wound it’s self up his body leaving root like silver markings imbedded on his skin. The light continued to spread up Kurt’s body, wrapping around him, but upon reaching the center of his upper back froze and the light started to grow and brighten until it became too bright for Rachel to look upon and she had to shield her eyes. Finally it died down, leaving behind brilliant semi-transparent, luminous green wings as the silvery strands continued to spread the rest of the way up his body. When the silver lights reached the top of Kurt’s head, they flared up once more, Rachel heard the transformed boy gasp, but when she was able to see again he was gone.  
“Kurt!” Rachel scurried up the bed; terrified of what had happened to her friend. She noticed that his shirt was still on the bed and on closer inspection she saw him, sitting up, completely naked, right in the middle of what had previously been his too small shirt. When Kurt looked up and saw a giant Rachel hovering over him, he was shocked to say the least, but after the momentary disorientation left him he began to study his body, greatly appreciating all of the newly defined muscles, as well as the delicate hoary lines tracing over his nude body. A moment later he noticed the light breeze that seemed to be coming from behind him, as he turned to look he caught just the tip of some translucent green thing in the edge of his peripheral vision, taking in a large breathe of air he focused and was able to bring the wings to fold over himself so that he could get a good look at them.  
After watching Kurt for a few moments to be sure he wasn’t hurt, Rachel tried to get his attention once again, “Kurt, are you alright? I am so sorry! I don’t know how this happened, but I’m going to fix it.” All of a sudden she felt a small gust of wind, heard a violent sounding buzz, and Kurt was right in front of her face beating his wings to steady himself in that one spot. “Rach, in case you didn’t know I was already kind of a fairy, you defiantly didn’t need to turn me all the way.” He snarked, half teasingly and half serious. “I’m sor” Rachel started but Kurt cut her off before she would start babbling too much. “It’s okay, Rachel, I really don’t think you meant to do this,” Kurt made a ran a hand over his body, “Now let’s just focus on getting me back to normal.”  
“I don’t know how,” Rachel said softly, “I didn’t see a counter charm for it in the book at the library, and I assumed that it was like most transfiguration spells, and it would just break when I willed it to. This is something different; it feels stronger, more binding.” She cast worried eyes on her miniature best friend. “Okay, let’s think about this rationally, who is the most powerful sorceress in this part of the world, that you just happen to be in good with?” Kurt asked, coming to sit on Rachel’s shoulder instead, blushing as he could feel the heat coming off her body and that paired with the view he had of directly down her halter top was giving him the beginnings of a whole new problem.  
“Okay, I’ll call Madam Tibideaux, she has to know what to do and what went wrong.” Rachel said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed her instructor’s number, after a few seconds Kurt listened to Rachel’s side of the conversation, “Hello, Madam Tibideaux, I’m terribly sorry for calling at suck a late hour, but I’m dealing with a slight emergency and I was hoping that you might be able to help.” There was a pause, in which Kurt could hear all the general conversation lulls and colloquialisms common with the day and age, before it finally turned back to the matter at hand. He listened as Rachel told the well respected sorceress all that had happened thus far, and she did that he made his way from the end of her shoulder to leaning against the side of her neck. The full body vibrations he was feeling as she spoke felt absolutely amazing, and continued to arouse him; by the time Rachel had finished speaking he was fully hard and trying his best not to jerk off into her beautiful, brunette hair.  
“Kurt, Madam Tibideaux wants me to send her a picture of you to let her see what exactly you currently look like. Will you fly back down to the bed please?” Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Kurt was beet red when he realized that there was no way his erection would go down anytime soon, and Rachel would begin to get suspicious if he waited on her shoulder for too long. Making a split second decision, Kurt sped down to the bed as fast as he could, hoping that his friend would just take the picture and not mention anything. Rachel blushed when she noticed Kurt’s hard on straining against his abdomen from how he was reclined against a clump of shirt and gasped, “Oh. Um. . . If you want I can wait for you to handle that and then we can send a picture to Madam Tibideaux.” “No!”Kurt yelled, “Let’s just get this out of the way.” “Alright, If that’s how you feel.” Rachel shrugged, still blushing as she snapped a couple of pictures with her phone and sent them to her teacher.  
Several minutes of embarrassed and awkward silence between the two passed, neither of them looking at each other, before Rachel’s phone finally started to ring. With his erection beginning to wane slightly, Kurt flew back onto his friend’s shoulder so that he could better hear the conversation. “Yes, Madam Tibideaux,” he heard before Rachel brought the phone down in front of her and switched it to speaker phone. The sorceress’ voice spoke loud and clearly from the device, “It seems that the spell used here has been changed from the original function it was meant to perform, which will certainly make this situation much more awkward for the two of you. The original spell was created using both general human magic along with ancient Fae magic, and was meant to help carry and pass on Fae magic and blood to future generations; it was supposed to transform the singer into a fully fledged fairy, size and all, until they spent all of the built up magical and physical energy through masturbation, after which they would return to full size, but still retain the Fae powers and some Fae blood. However, they would not be able to hide these features until they had successfully been impregnated or impregnated another individual to pass on the Fae blood and magic to another generation, after which the person’s new appearance would be masked from anyone without Fae blood.”  
Kurt and Rachel sat their in stunned silence for a moment, blushing when Madam Tibideaux spoke of what would have to occur in order to turn Kurt back, when Rachel suddenly thought to ask, “But will that work to turn Kurt back since I changed the spell to cast it on another and not myself?” “I was just about to get to that part.” Madam Tibideaux continued, “I believe that because you cast the spell on him that he will have to make you orgasm as well as himself to become fully sized again.” Their blushes got even worse as they looked at each other before quickly looking away, while Madam Tibideaux continued, “I would also assume that to hide his new Fae like features and complete the spell he will have to impregnate you Rachel since you were the one to perform the spell; He will always retain the Fae magic and blood, but it should only ever be visible to others who possess Fae blood, unless he chooses to reveal himself to another.”  
“Are you sure this is the only way Madam Tibideaux?” Kurt asked, flying to hover over Rachel’s phone. “Unless you would like to wait a couple hundred years for your powers to become strong enough to turn yourself back.” She answered, “This is the fastest and easiest way to return to your regular appearance. And if this is all you needed me for, I shall bid you a good night.” There was a click from her side and Madam Tibideaux was gone.  
They were silent, Rachel sat her phone down on the bed, and Kurt slowly floated down to sit next to it. “So, how are we going to do this?” Rachel asked after taking a deep breath, flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet. “Rachel, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I’ll have to get you pregnant!” Kurt squeaked out fluttering up to look her in the eyes, his own blush matching his friend’s. “You heard Madam Tibideaux Kurt! This is the only way to get you back to normal.” Rachel said, shaking her head, “I know you won’t like this, but we should just hurry and get it over with.” “Rache,” Her best friend looked away, “I won’t exactly dislike it either.” “What?” the shocked and embarrassed girl asked. “I’ve been thinking about . . . experimenting for a while now. I just wasn’t sure how I wanted to bring it up with you or if you would even be interested in trying anything. So this isn’t really anything I wouldn’t be interested in Rache.” He finished awkwardly, not looking his best friend in the eye and just sort of hovering in front of her face.  
Finally Kurt heard Rachel mumble, “I am . . . interested, I want to do this Kurt.” “Okay,” he nodded his head numbly, hardly believing what they were about to do, “So I guess to start you’ll need to be . . . to be . . . naked too.” The blushes were in full force burning across their faces, Rachel nodded pulling the long forgotten shirt off the bed and the comforter along with the top sheet back to the end of the bed before moving up to rest her back against the headboard. Kurt buzzed beside her as she moved, all three centimeters shaking with anticipation, his length slowly hardening in excitement as he watched Rachel remove her loose yellow halter top and white and pink spotted bra revealing her perky, tanned A cup breasts; he looked on mesmerized as her light brown nipples hardened as they were kissed by the cold of the room, and her flesh began to goose pimple slightly. Rachel then raised her hips and began to work her shorts off of her shapely hips and thighs, soon followed by the light blue panties with black trim, showing Kurt her full form, she explained, “It . . . it’s been a while since I’ve . . . been with anyone . . . in that way, so I haven’t really been . . . trimming . . . down there.”  
“Rachel,” Kurt gasped, taking in her nudity, “You’re beautiful.” He flew down and laid a kiss on her plush upper lip, he was too small for a proper kiss, but the emotions behind it were still there. “So, how” Rachel started before looking away. “I’m supposed to make us both orgasm, so just lay back and relax.” Kurt smirked up at her from where he landed on her stomach right above her belly button, the gentle beating of his wings tickling and leaving a gentle tingling sensation. She nodded and leaned back, her arms resting at her sides, and her breathing slowing as she began to calm down. “Good.” Kurt murmured before standing and walking down to her pubic mound, kneading her flesh with his toes as he went sparking a titillating experience, which she never would have expected from such an unusual event.  
As soon as Kurt began to wade through her waist high pubic hair he could already smell her arousal, and lifting out of the odd mixture of coarse and soft auxiliary hairs, he flew to get a frontal view of Rachel’s soft, pinkish brown pudendum. He was left breathless at the sight of the slightly glistening, swelling folds, her reddening clit beginning to peek its way out of its clitoral hood; after catching his breath he called out, “Rachel, you’re beautiful.” He flew forward in between her lips, carefully angling himself so that his wings would not be damped by her juices, he breathed in deeply, the scent of her womanly musk intoxicating him. His hands stroked her plush, blood-filled inner lips as he leaned his head in to nuzzle and suck at her moist vaginal rim, causing Rachel to gasp at the sensation, “Ooh,” she moaned softly.  
Kurt loved the way she tasted and would have been happy to continue lapping and sucking at her warm hole for hours, but that would have to wait until he returned to his regular size, so he decided to press himself up against Rachel’s vaginal opening and rub his whole body in her now flowing juices, ensuring that he were properly lubricous for what he planned on doing next. Being fully covered in his best friend’s fluids he flew up to stroke and nibble at her clitoris, rubbing his lower body against the hard nub while he reached his strong hands under her clitoral hood to pull and stimulate her even more. His leaking erection felt great as he frotted against her, his hips speeding up and vibrating her clit, her breathing grew heavy, moans increasing, she could feel her climax approaching.  
“Kurt! Oh gods! Kurt!” Rachel moaned clutching at the sheet of his bed, “That feels Amazing!” “Fuck, Rache!” Kurt moaned as he pumped his hips against her harder and harder, his hands caressing over the top of her love button, without thinking he began to beat his wings as hard as he possibly could increasing the buzzing sensations and causing an entirely new form of pleasure, completely new to the sorceress-in-training. She let out a whimper as she hit orgasmic rapture, her vaginal walls clenching and juices freely pouring, taken by surprise at the sudden pulsating coming off of Rachel’s clit Kurt came covering her in his white, creamy semen, “Fuckin’ Hell” He gasped against her before collapsing to the mattress.  
Suddenly there was a weight pressing against the mattress between Rachel’s legs, and opening her eyes she saw Kurt, looking positively pulchritudinous; returned to his regular size, yet still covered in the silver strands, his features still delicate and breathtaking she was completely captivated by his lovely figure. Stirring lightly and opening his multicolored, light eyes Kurt gazed up his best friend’s body until they locked onto her soft, gaping lips; he lifted himself up and lunged, hovering over her body he covered her lips with his own. As they osculated they stared steadily into each other’s eyes, each containing a complex range of emotions from fear, desire, wonder, confusion, arousal, and stunned amusement, the two pair of lips danced against each other, a silent song shared only between the two friends.  
Kurt pulled back, continuing to float over Rachel, he asked, “Are you sure you want you continue?” “Yes.” She breathed, reaching up, wrapping her arms around his middle, and pulling him down on top of herself, “I want you to fill me, Kurt.” He gasped as she began to lay sweet kisses over his face, enthralled by his sharpened features, her hands rubbing circles into his lower back. “Rachel,” He groaned out, he was re-hardening, his wings beating lightly, cooling the air between them, his hands rested on her hips as she began to ravish his neck. Rachel began to trace the silvery lines with her tongue, kissing, nibbling, and sucking her way down to his clavicle; she began to push at his shoulders shifting him until it was easy enough for her to push him over onto his back, his wings unfurling beneath him.  
Rachel straddled his hips, one hand rested on his shoulder stopping him from leaning up the other landing on his nipple pinching and teasing it gently, drawing out a breathy moan from the man beneath her. She moved her head down to his other light pink nub, sucking softly at the hardened nipple, and adding light nips as his head flung back and he whimpered her name. Moving back up to his face, Rachel placed a kiss on Kurt’s panting mouth before pulling back and moaning seductively in his pointed ear, “Kurt, fuck me now.” She ground down against his hard cock before twisting down to lay beside him on her side, turning him to face her; she flung a leg over his hip and leaned into him.  
“Rache,” Kurt grinned at her as he leaned in to kiss her briefly, leaning over her slightly he grabbed the her fleshly hip, groping at her warm buttocks in his hands and rubbed his long, ready dick against her wet dripping pussy, the purpling head catching at her opening and causing her to gasp, “You are so beautiful.” He thrusted into her, quickly filling her, Rachel moaned out and ground down, loving the thickness that filled her. Lost in the throes of pareunia the two rutted against each other, swallowed up in their pleasure, relishing in their venery; they held each other close, moaned sweet nothings, promised each other the world, and shared a handful of busses.  
Caught up in flagrante delićto Rachel moaned, “I’m cuming! Fuck, Kurt. . . mmh, yes!” as she reached her climax her soaked pussy pulled Kurt in even more, tightening around him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. “Cum inside me! Please! Fill me with your cum!” She groaned out as she continued to rub and grind against him. “Damnit, Rache! Fuck!” He groaned as he began to pump into Rachel filling her cervix full of virile sperm.  
They halted their movements panting against each other, their sweaty, damp bodies pressed together as Kurt’s Fae-like features began to vanish from Rachel’s view. “It worked,” she observed, caressing his cheek, “I’m pregnant.” “Wait until my dad finds out.” Kurt chuckled lightly, the two still caught in their marvelous afterglow. The two quickly drifted off to sleep, holding on to each other through the night, the friends would surely deal with the consequences of their actions in the morning when the effects of the spell would be fully gone and their minds would be clearer.


End file.
